Best Friend
by Doccubus
Summary: A story about the friendship of Goku and Krillin, NO YAOI! Goku/Chichi, Krillin/18, Tien/Lunch
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own dbz or any of it's characters.**

**Best Friend**

Best friends. Yeah that's a good term to use for us but I would like to think that the term brothers is more appropriate. I have a lot of friends. Bulma says it's because of my good heart. Yamcha says it's because he could learn some things for my fighting skills. Master Roshi says it's because I'm a good student. But Krillin says it's because I'm the only person in the world who actually and sincerely cares about him. And that's true. I do honestly and sincerely care about Krillin, he's my best friend, my brother.

Everybody I've ever met has tried to fight me or kill me in one way or another. With Krillin it was very similar to sibling rivalry. Him priming for Master Roshi's love and affection, and me competing for food. That's all I ever cared about. Food, fighting, and Krillin. We were both there for each other, always. Most nights Krillin would wake up screaming from his horrible nightmare, and I would be by his side. I wouldn't ask him what happened and he wouldn't tell me. I would just hold him until he cried himself to sleep.

Then on those thunderstorms I hated so much, Krillin would offer to stay in my room because he knew I couldn't sleep. When I whimpered at the loud sounds he would whisper to me that everything was going to be alright. Then he would sing the song he remembered his mom singing to him, the only memory he had of his parents before he was abandoned in that monk temple. "Sleep darling the day has been long, now one will hurt you because you are strong. And if you feel that you should lose, I'll be right there to lose with you."

For years since we were five years old, him a month older, we did this routine. Giving each other the love we craved in our souls. We were orphans. My only family was Grandpa Gohan and he died. And Krillin's only family was Master Roshi, and he was too much into his perverted magazines to really notice. Not that I ever understood why Master Roshi loved those damn things. So Krillin and I were brothers, we had a bond no one could ever break.

I remember one day when we were about fifteen years old, Yamcha slept over the Kame house. Tien had been injured in a spar and Lunch was watching over him, and according to Yamcha they were gonna do a lot more. He wanted to wait until everyone was asleep to go on his little spy mission. That's why he rushed into Krillin's room when he heard him waking up from his nightmare again. He ran in and saw me holding Krillin as he cried.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't know you two were gay."

"Gay!" Krillin said angrily, "we're not gay you moron!"

"What's gay?" I asked innocently.

"Oh you really aren't gay!" Yamcha said laughing.

"This is just something that happens to me a lot and Goku always comforts me," Krillin said.

"Oh, well be careful, it could be misconstrued," Yamcha said.

"Wait, what's gay?" I asked.

"It means homosexual, when two men or two women get together and have a relationship and have sex," Yamcha explained.

"But Bulma says that the only people who have this 'sex' thing, whatever that is, are a woman and a man," I said scratching my head, as usual.

"No that's the societal way," Yamcha said, "evidently homosexuality is looked down upon. Two men or two women getting together is considered to be a horrible sin."

"In my opinion they could do whatever they want, just get away from me," Krillin said.

"So I shouldn't hug Krillin when he cries," I said.

"No, just give him a man hug," Yamcha said.

"Ok, even I don't know what that is," Krillin said.

"Here I'll show you," Yamcha said walking over to me. He placed his arm across my shoulders and his other hand was patting my shoulder. "That's a man hug, not too intimate, and the mark of just friends."

"Oh, I see," I said.

"Ok, well I wouldn't want people to call me gay as well, it's enough with ugly freak," Krillin commented.

"Good I'm glad I taught you something," Yamcha said, "and you are not an ugly freak!"

"Well you taught us everything Yamcha," Krillin said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "though that sex thing still confuses me."

Yamcha's face lit up as an idea hit him. "Oh Goku, I think I know a way to show you what sex is all about," Yamcha said, "both of you follow me, and be very quiet."

Krillin and I stood up and followed Yamcha down the hallway to Lunch's room. "Yamcha what are you doing, Lunch is asleep!" Krillin whispered harshly, "if you wake her and she's blonde she will shoot us!"

"Trust me my short friend," Yamcha said, "she's not asleep."

"Then what is doing?" I asked.

"Exactly what you're confused about, sex," Yamcha said, "now follow me through that vent, it will give a full view of her room." Yamcha jumped up into the vent and started crawling inside. I followed him and Krillin after me. Krillin had it easiest being the shortest and skinniest. We got to the vent opening, which was wide enough to fit four people lying side by side. This was probable's Master Roshi's invention. So the three of us laid side by side and made sure to keep our Ki down as we looked into the room.

There on Lunch's bed was the blonde-haired beauty riding Tien like there was no tomorrow. Tien just groaned and held her hips as she slammed down on him. "If your other half finds out we've been sleeping together she would fucking kill me," Tien said lifting her up and slamming her back down on him roughly. This seemed to have an effect on Lunch because she let out a very loud moan. I had never heard that sound before, and I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Just…don't…make…me…sneeze," Lunch said leaning forward and rolling her hips down on him. He hissed and pulled her down for a kiss as she kept rolling her hips.

Tien suddenly thrust upward making Lunch jolt up making her hair fly out and rub against her nose. "Ahh-ahhh" she said.

"Oh no!" Tien said freezing in his place, there was nothing he could do but hope it passed.

The three of us stared wide-eyed, surely the purple-haired Lunch was going to get mad and we'd never seen her mad before. "AHCHOOO!" she exclaimed her hair turning dark and her eyes dazed and confused. She looked at her surroundings, she was in her room but she was naked and sitting on something very hard. She shifted a bit and gasped when she felt something inside of her. She looked down slowly and saw Tien looking up at her with a horrified expression.

"Oh my," she said looking down at her pussy and gasping, "did she?"

"I'm sorry Lunch," Tien said immediately, "I shouldn't have! It was wrong of me." Tien sat up so he could get her off of him and she gasped.

"Wait wait!" she said putting her hand on his chest. Tien froze and looked at her, "I have a feeling she's gonna keep on sleeping with you," Lunch said, "you could leave now and maybe next time I'll find myself on my knees with your thingy in my mouth."

Tien was visibly sweating and I gave Krillin a confused look. The private stick doesn't go in someone's mouth! We pee with that thing! Krillin noticed my confusion and smiled. I turned to Yamcha who was sweating very much. He had his hand in his pants and he watched the scene intently while rubbing himself. Krillin says that's what men are supposed to do when they feel stressed, however, I've never tried it, I don't know how.

"So what are you saying here?" Tien said.

Lunch sighed and lifted herself up until the head of his cock was barely inside of her, then she slammed herself back down on him and let out a moan. Tien groaned and Lunch did it again. She did it again and again, agonizingly slow. With a growl Tien flipped them over and started thrusting into her wildly. He pounded mercilessly and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "Yes!" Lunch moaned arching her back as Tien continued in a frenzy.

They all felt Tien's Ki fluctuating and rising dramatically. His thrusts were harder, they were certain he was bruising her, but for some reason Lunch didn't look like she was in pain. She was biting her lip and telling him to do it faster and harder! Why does she want to be ripped in half! Then I saw something snap within Lunch, her legs shot straight out and she started trembling. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open releasing a loud shriek. I heard Tien moaning and his thrusts were getting erratic.

Krillin pointed out the juices that were spilling out of Lunch and then I felt Yamcha tensing next to me. He was obviously doing the same thing as Tien at this moment, because Tien let out a loud grunt and he pulled out his cock, releasing spurt after spurt of cum all over Lunch's stomach. Tien stiffened a bit as if sensing a Ki and we took it as a cue to book it. Krillin had a 'wow' expression on his face and Yamcha was trying to wipe of the mess he left on his trousers.

"T-that was sex?" I asked with a gulp. "There's no way in hell I could ever do that!"

Then of course I met Chichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.**

When we were about 17 years old, Krillin had that dream again. This time Master Roshi was in town and Lunch had moved out to Tien's place when she realized that she was absolutely in love with him. So Krillin and I were home alone when his screams ripped through the house and I was there in his room giving him that man hug Yamcha taught us two years ago. We had learned it very well over the least two years.

"It's alright Krillin," I assuaged, "I'm here buddy."

"Goku," he said sitting up and wiping his tears away, "I've been having this dream since I was five years old, and this dream is what keeps me from taking steps in my relationships with women. I'll never be able to be with a girl because this damn dream keeps on haunting me."

"How can a dream possibly be so bad?" I said rubbing his bald head affectionately.

"Listen to me Goku," he said seriously, "I want us to make a vow."

"Like a promise?" I clarified.

"Yes," Krillin said, "I want to vow here and now that no matter what happens we will take care of and watch over each other."

"Haven't we been doing that?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we never help each other to make sure we're happy," Krillin said, "I want us to vow that before we die permanently that we make sure the other has reached happiness."

I almost broke into tears as I remembered when he was killed by Tambourine a few years back. I was so devastated and I just held him in my arms asking him to not leave me, but he was already dead. His eyes wide open, and blood trickling down his mouth. "I promise Krillin," I said letting the tears flow down my face.

"I promise too Goku," Krillin said, "and I think it's time."

"Time for what?" I asked.

"To tell you my dream," Krillin said, "well it's not a dream, it's a memory."

"A memory?" I said.

"Yes," Krillin said, "twelve years ago when Master Roshi adopted me from the monk's temple it happened. I was packing my things to leave the next morning when Friar Lawrence came into my room."

"Wait a minute, but monks are not allowed to enter the rooms," I said.

"Yes, but monks came into mine all the time," Krillin said, "they would touch me and make me touch them."

"Touch? How?" I said, still naïve as always.

"Sexually Goku," Krillin responded tears flowing out uncontrollably.

"But, but Bulma says…"

"I know Goku, but it was against my will," Krillin said.

"You mean they forced you?" I said tears stinging my eyes threatening to spill out.

"Yes, but that night Friar Lawrence went too far," Krillin said.

"How far?"

"He raped me Goku," Krillin said.

"Raped?" I said not quite understanding.

"That means he but his private stick inside of me," Krillin explained crying almost hysterically.

"Like Tien did to Lunch?" I asked.

"Yes but not that entrance," Krillin said barely above a whisper, "that's the dream I have every night. I relive that night over and over again. Every time I kiss a woman and things start to heat up that damn dream invades my thoughts and I can't continue. I just can't!"

"T-t-that bastard!" I said, clenching my fists, "oh that's why I'll never have sex Krillin, never!"

"You wouldn't force anybody to do that Goku," Krillin said, "but I'm sure you'll do it one day."

"No way, after what happened to you, I could never think of causing someone else that pain," I said, "I will never do it."

The next day I met Chichi in the ring of the martial tournament. I hadn't remembered her and she seemed angry at me, saying that I promised her something. The only promise I ever made was the one to Krillin the night before. Next thing I know I'm engaged to her and just like when we were children she seemed to captivate me. Together we journeyed to save her father from a burning castle and everyday I found her more and more beautiful. I found an increasing need to protect her, to hug her. When she grabbed my arms on the flying nimbus I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

Bulma said I was in love. Yamcha said I was horny, which is a word I've never heard before. I don't have horns on my head, Chichi's dad does! He's the one who's horny, not me! Krillin, on the other hand, was not very supportive. Bulma said he was jealous because he was losing his only true friend, his brother.

"Krillin?" I said walking into the Kame House, I had successfully moved all my things into the house I would be living in once Chichi and I were married and now I needed to talk to him.

"Yes?" Krillin said walking down the stairs, "oh hey Goku" he added sadly.

"Krillin sit down, we need to talk," I said. Krillin sat down and I started, "Krillin, buddy, I want you to know that even though I'm getting married, I'm still your brother. I made a promise and marriage is not gonna stop me from keeping my word."

"You mean it?" Krillin said hope shining in his brown eyes.

"Of course!" I said jovially, "you're my best friend! And I expect you to come visit me everyday and spar!"

"Oh I don't match up to you anymore Goku," Krillin said.

"Stop putting yourself down," I said, "I wouldn't be as strong as I am today if it weren't for you."

"So things will be okay with us?" Krillin asked.

"Of course! Chichi loves you already!" I said.

This conversation is what made Krillin stand by my side at my wedding. He was genuinely happy for me and that made me happy.

It was on my wedding day that I kissed Chichi on the lips for the first time. It was tender and sweet and when she pulled back I felt that there should have been more to it than that. As Chichi and I walked to the flying nimbus to head off to our honeymoon, Yamcha was giving me sexual advice, I don't know why. When I looked at Krillin questioningly he whispered in my ear, "that's what husbands and wives do, don't you know?"

"What, sex!" I exclaimed nervousness taking over me, "but I said I would never do that! And I don't even know how to…"

"Don't worry Goku," Krillin said, "you just work together, don't worry you'll want to."

"Are you sure?" I said sweating bullets.

"Of course," Krillin said.

Luckily the flying nimbus was going fast enough to dry off my sweat and Chichi was gripping me from behind not being able to see the nervousness on my face. I didn't have the slightest idea on how to do this!

The flying landed in front of my early childhood cabin. The place I lived with Grandpa Gohan, the place where I was found. We went inside hand in hand and I immediately went to the bed and lied down, "long day, time to sleep."

Chichi giggled and sat next to me as I settled down and closed my eyes. "Goku," she said sweetly, "I've never done this before either."

"Y-y-you haven't?" I said sitting up.

"No," Chichi said blushing, "do you remember what you did to check if I was girl?"

"Yeah," I said remembering when she pushed me off the nimbus for nudging her crotch with my foot.

"Good," she said standing up and unzipping her dress.

"What are you…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Chichi pulled down her dress exposing herself in flimsy lingerie. She wore button up kimonos! Not this! My heart was beating rapidly and I felt that weird feeling again like when we peeped at Lunch and Tien.

Chichi bit her lip and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. "Kami," I breathed as her breasts were revealed to me. Sure I had accidentally walked in on Bulma in the shower once, but I've never seen those woman bouncy things so up close. For some reason they were making my mouth water.

Chichi continued unhooking things in her attire probably knowing I would never be able to figure it out. Then she stood naked in front of me and I think I forgot to breathe.

"Now Goku," Chichi said walking toward me until her crotch was right in front of my face, "I want you to do that test again, but this time with your hand not your foot."

"My hand?" I said lifting up my hand to show her. She smiled and nodded. I tentatively placed my hand on her pussy and tapped it. "It's soft," I said letting my hand linger there for a moment.

"Yes," she said her breathing picking up, "don't be afraid, touch it, explore."

"Okay," I said rubbing her pussy then moving down to the lips, "what's this?"

Chichi was practically hyperventilating and her eyes were black with something I couldn't point out. "Slide your finger in there Goku," she instructed.

I slid my fingers in between her wet lips and she moaned. "Why is this wet?" I asked.

"That's a good thing," Chichi said with a smile, "Goku I want you to rub everything you feel okay?"

"Okay," I said listening like a perfect little lap dog. I felt a piece of skin that was protruding above the rest. I cocked my head in curiosity and grabbed it between my thumb and forefinger. She hissed and held my hand still when I tried to move away. "Did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"No no," she moaned, "it felt good Goku, do you want me to feel good?"

"Yes, of course," I said.

"Then do it again Goku," Chichi said, "rub it between your fingers then suck on it with your mouth."

"With…my mouth?" I said incredulously.

"Yes Goku," Chichi said a hint of desperation in her voice.

I did want to make her feel good, she's been nothing but sweet to me, and she makes really good food. So I grabbed the nub again and rubbed it between my fingers. Chichi threw her head back and moaned. She did like it! And for some reason I was liking it too. I bent forward and grabbed the nub in between my lips like she told me. Then I began sucking it and I felt her hands gripping my hair pushing me closer to her. "Yes Goku!" she moaned, "suck my clit!"

Is that what it's called? A clit? Hmm, I'd have to remember that. By nature I flicked out my tongue and licked the nub up and down then proceeding to suck it again. She was moaning louder, I felt her legs trembling. I put hand on her round butt to hold her as I continued my assault. My other hand started probing then I found a little hole. A hole? What's that hole for? I pressed my finger into it so I could figure out what was inside.

She jerked and moaned loudly, "keep doing that Goku! Push it all the way in!"

I obeyed pushing my finger deep inside that hole. It was tight against my finger and juices were sliding down my hand. I pulled it out and shoved it back in, it seemed like the right thing to do. It was because Chichi exclaimed, "yes!" I continued sucking on that nub she called a clit and pumping my finger in and out of her. She was moaning loudly then her body tensed up. I felt juices flowing down my hand and into my mouth. I swallowed it not knowing what else to do with it, and it actually tasted good! I licked her clean unable to get enough of that delicious taste.

"Oh Goku," she said pushing me down on the bed and slipping off my jacket. When she started unbuttoning my shirt I noticed that there was a bulge in my pants and my private stick was throbbing. When Chichi slipped off my shirt, she started kissing down my chest and abs, and the feel of her tongue on my body was making my private stick jerk excitedly.

What is she doing to me? I've never felt anything like this before. Never once in my life have I ever been hard until now! Now my breath was the one picking up when I saw Chichi unbutton and unzip my pants. She reached into my boxers and I jumped. "Chichi what are you doing?" I said as I felt her long slender fingers wrap around my length.

"Making you feel good too Goku," Chichi answered pumping my private stick. A pleasurable electric shock went up my spine and I let out a moan. Chichi smiled and continued her action, going faster every time.

"Oh," I groaned as she slowed down on her upstroke. She released me and I groaned a protest but it was short lived because she pulled off my pants and boxers and stared mouth agape at my erect private stick.

"Goku…." she said, "it's…so…big!" I blushed furiously and my eyes widened when she lowered her head down and put my private stick in her mouth.

"Oh!" I moaned as she took as much of it into her mouth as she could, and started bobbing her head. So this is what Lunch was talking about! At that moment I thought this was absurd and nasty, but now as my wife's scrumptious lips are surrounding my cock,(at least that's what Lunch called it) going up and down, I could see nothing wrong with it.

I felt a pressure building up in my stomach like a flame and my body started lifting up off the bed. Chichi stopped at that moment and said, "not in my mouth."

"What? What's not in your mouth?" I asked innocently.

She giggled and grabbed my hand to make me sit up. She lied down and spread her legs then motioned me toward her.

"Um, what do I do?" I asked.

"You remember that hole you put your finger in?" Chichi asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I want you to put your cock in there," Chichi said.

"You mean my private stick? In there?" I said nervously.

"Yes," she said, "don't be scared, just go very slowly okay."

"Why?"

"Because it's gonna hurt me a bit," Chichi said.

"No no! I don't wanna hurt you," I said.

"Goku," she said with a kind smile, "that's so sweet of you but I need you to do it. It's only gonna hurt in the beginning but then it will feel very good."

"And why do I have to do it?" I asked.

"Because we're husband and wife and this is how we form our bond," Chichi explained.

I was uneasy with the idea but I couldn't disobey my wife. I went in between her legs and gently put my private stick at the entrance of the little hole. I pushed forward but I met some resistance so I froze.

Chichi arched her back and whimpered a bit, "Goku, just push it in one hard movement."

I gave her a worried look, but the look of desperation she gave me was enough to convince me to do it. I pushed forward in one hard thrust and shockwaves of pleasure shot through my body. Chichi screamed and put her hands on my shoulders, gripping me tightly.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Yes, just don't move please," she whimpered.

I froze and didn't dare to move. After a moment Chichi let out a sigh and looked at me as if telling me to move. I pulled my private stick out then slammed it back in as I had seen Tien do. I kept thrusting into her again and again imitating the way Tien rolled his hips and how hard and fast he did it. Chichi was moaning and writhing underneath me, urging me to go faster and harder.

My own passion was blinding me, I was on autopilot. I slammed into her mercilessly looking for a release I didn't understand. Chichi was moaning out incoherent orders and howling out my name when I hit the right spot. As soon as I found that spot I fixated upon it. I kept on hitting that spot over and over again deliciously and soon Chichi was screaming out my name.

"YES GOOOKUUUUU!" she yelled as she came all over my private stick. I felt her girl thing I heard Yamcha call pussy clamping down on private stick.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as whole body tensed up. I jerked erratically into her as I felt the most feeling rip through me. I don't know why but I leaned down and bit into her neck, drawing blood. She screamed and came again this time taking me with her. I felt spurts and spurts of some unknown substance squirting out of my private stick and she moaned upon feeling it.

I collapsed on her chest and she went limp underneath me. "Oh, wow," I said wiping the sweat from my brow. Our bodies were soaked in sweat and other bodily fluids. I looked at Chichi and suddenly my whole idea about her was different. The moment I bit her something in my snapped, like some internal man that has always been hiding inside. Now I looked at this woman with lust. I didn't want to give her oral sex because she's a good cook. I want to do it because she's so attractive, because she makes my blood boil, because I love her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.**

I failed him. I broke my promise. We promised to make sure the other finds happiness before dying permanently. He kept his end. When I was training with King Kai he took care of Chichi and Gohan while Bulma searched for the dragon balls. He protected Gohan vehemently when Vegeta and Nappa killed Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu, and Piccolo. Then again when I was recovering and he was on Planet Namek. Krillin protected Gohan until Frieza killed him. Something in me snapped when that happened. I saw the look of horror in Krillin's face when Frieza blew him up, and the look of sheer terror on my son's face. He loved Krillin very much, he was like a second father to him.

It was Krillin who pushed me over the edge to super saiyan. My best friend, killed right before my eyes, I failed him again. When I narrowly escaped death after Namek's destruction I checked up on Earth and I was glad to see that Krillin had been wished back to life.

Learning the instant transmission technique, I made sure to check up on Earth. Check up on my beautiful wife, and my son who was growing up too fast. Check up on my best friend, my brother, who was so worried about me. Everyday he would visit Chichi and Gohan, making sure they were taken care of. But every night, all alone in his room, he would wake up screaming from the same damn nightmare. 26 years old and Krillin couldn't seem to get over a trauma he had when he was five. God I wished I could help him.

I couldn't but Maron could. Maron being as beautiful as she is made Krillin feel like he was walking on the moon. Granted Maron ripped his heart out and stomped on it, but she was the one who finally finished that horrible nightmare. Before, he wasn't able to even a kiss a woman, without that dream popping into his mind, but with Maron he got a kiss and so much more. He lost his virginity to that woman, which hurt him all the more when she broke his heart, but from that moment on, he never had that dream again. He still remembered what happened, but it no longer haunted him.

When I returned to Earth I would thank Maron for what she has done, even though she'll probably try to seduce me. Of course you would think that Krillin would wallow in his depression and think of himself for once, but nope. With a broken heart, sleepless, tear-filled nights, Krillin continued to train with Gohan, and make sure Chichi had everything she needed.

Yes, I failed him. I promised that I wouldn't die permanently until I made sure he was happy in life, and I broke that promise. I saw the horrified look he gave me when I went to sacrifice myself. Then his cry of distress when I decided not to come back. I left him worse off than before. There he was, 29 years old, alone, living with an old pervert and a pig, and desperately wanting someone to love him.

He needed a woman, but no girl would date him. He needed a friend, but his best friend, his brother was dead. He found solace in Gohan, but with Chichi pregnant and on edge, Gohan's study schedule was even more intense.

I have to do something for him! I can't just let him wallow in misery! I have to fulfill my promise! So King Kai agreed to let me monitor Krillin, I only hope I can make up for the damage that little man has in his heart.

Krillin was sitting on the beach looking up at the stars. "My boy," Master Roshi said walking up next to him, "who are you thinking about tonight? Goku, or that hot android?"

Android? Why is Krillin thinking about the android chick? "Master Roshi," he whined, "please, I need to be alone."

"Krillin," Master Roshi scorned, "you've been isolated for five months, since Goku died. You don't train, you don't eat, you don't even leave your room sometimes."

"I am a pathetic weak human Master Roshi!" Krillin said hot tears running down his cheeks, "what is the use of training if an eleven year old child did what I couldn't? Why eat if I'm never hungry? And why even leave my room if I have no place to go?"

"Krillin, Gohan is a saiyan, he's no ordinary child," Master Roshi said.

"Yes I know Master Roshi and I love him to death," Krillin said, "but Goku wouldn't be dead if I would have pressed that damn button and destroyed that android!"

No! Krillin don't blame yourself! "Krillin," Master Roshi said, "if you would have pressed that button Goku wouldn't have died true, but your heart would have."

"What?" Krillin said in between tears.

"You are hopelessly in love with that android, that's why you couldn't press that button," Master Roshi said. In love?

"How did you…"

"My boy, I raised you," Master Roshi said, "I know what troubles your soul. I also know that if you would have destroyed that android, you would have spent the rest of your life in misery, loving someone who was never given the chance to possibly fall for you."

"Fall for me?" Krillin said incredulously, "oh please, I'm no nose, weak, loser, she would never fall in love with me!"

"If you would have killed her, you would have never known for sure," Master Roshi said.

Good, good Master Roshi. Now tell him to go for a fly, go ahead tell him. I focused my energy through the King Kai hoping Master Roshi would get my request. "Krillin why don't you go for a fly?" Master Roshi said.

"A fly?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, get your mind off things," Master Roshi said, "go ahead, go!"

Krillin nodded and took air, flying always relaxed him. He flew down low near the ocean, loving the feel of the mist on his face. I scanned the Earth leaving Krillin to his flight, until I found the person I was looking for. I focused my energy again, go fly near the islands. She burrowed her brow in confusion but stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs.

"Um, 17?" she said walking to the front door, "I'm going for a fly ok?'

"At this time?" 17 said from his nonchalant position on the couch.

"I don't know why, I just think I should ok," 18 said walking out the door.

"Alright, see ya later," 17 said waving at her.

That's it! Good girl. 18 took air immediately flying toward the islands. "Goku, are you sure you know what you're doing?" King Kai said, "you shouldn't mess with the affairs of the heart."

"King Kai," I responded, "I have no power to control hearts, I can put them in the way of each other, and then let their hearts guide them the rest of the way. I made a promise to Krillin, he may never know about this, but it's okay. He'll be happy."

"If you say so," King Kai said focusing again on the short warrior.

Krillin took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the ocean, then zoomed up into the air as high as the atmosphere would let him. Perfect. I jumped to super saiyan form and concentrated, willing my energy to control the skies. A crack of thunder startled the hell out of Krillin and huge droplets of rain started falling down on his head. 18 froze in her spot, it was hot barely a minute ago and now the wind had picked up, thunder was slamming through the skies, lightning was illuminating it, and rain was pouring down on her head. "What the hell," she murmured. She saw a spot of orange in the sky, and squinted to get a closer look.

"T-the b-baldie?" she said realizing who it was, "shit I better leave before he sees me." She said the words but she couldn't will her body to move. A lightning rod illuminated the sky and three strikes zoomed down to the Earth. One of them landed in the water making it light it up, another landed on a nearby island setting the trees on fire, but the rain immediately put it out, and the third one was going to another island but was intercepted. 18 gasped as the lightning rod cracked Krillin in the chest sending him crashing out of the sky. "No!" 18 exclaimed speeding toward the falling body and catching him in her arms.

A hurricane started brewing and 18 knew that not even I could fly through something like that. 18 zipped to the nearest, not burning island, and started searching for shelter. She held Krillin against her chest tightly as she ran around. A cave came into vision and she ran toward it. An angry bear was inside of it, but 18 just blasted it and used it's skin for warmth. She laid Krillin's unconscious body on some of the bear skin and used the rest of it to cover him up. She used her Ki blasts to make a fire and to blast the roof of the cave to block out the entrance, she knew she wouldn't have a problem getting out of the cave when the time came. She sat on the other side of the cave with her knees to her chest, trembling. She never thought androids could get cold, and quite frankly it surprised the hell out of me too.

Krillin was still unconscious underneath his bare skin blankets, 18 had undressed him so his wet clothes wouldn't make him cold and she stripped herself down to her underwear. I couldn't help but laugh at how red her face was when she was taking off his clothes. She did like him, and a lot. I dare say she loves him. After all, they had been accidentally meeting each other for the past five months as I was told by King Kai who seems to know everything. He told me that evidently the two had been thinking about each other non stop for the past five months. Maybe this casual encounter I have created will give them the push they need. I see the way android 18 looks at him, she really does care about him.

An hour later, the hurricane was ransacking everything full on. 18 listened to the noises and trembled in fear as well as in cold. She was brought back to reality when she heard groaning coming from the other side of the cave. She froze, unable to think straight. Krillin opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, he was definitely not in his room. It took him a moment to realize he was wrapped in bear skin and that he was completely naked. "How the…" he started to say but he turned his head to the other side of the cave and was immediately captivated by the half naked blonde-haired beauty. "A-a-android 18?" Krillin said wide-eyed trying to focus on her face, "is this a dream?"

"No," she responded, "you were struck by lightning, so I brought you here."

"You saved me?" Krillin said.

"Yeah," she said, "call it even?"

"Yeah," Krillin said with a smile, "you and I just keep running into each other don't we?"

"Yeah," 18 said letting herself produce a small smile, "I never believed in destiny, but this is just too much."

"Yeah, same here," Krillin said noticing how 18 was trembling, "um, are you cold?"

"I'm an android, I don't get cold," 18 snapped.

"Well you're trembling, so that means you're either cold, or you're scared, which one is it?" Krillin said.

Do you really think 18 would admit to being both? Yeah right! So naturally she said, "I guess I'm a bit cold."

"Well come here, there's plenty of bearskin? For both of us," Krillin said.

"Yes it is bearskin," 18 said, "but it's okay you need it more."

"Oh nonsense, have you seen me? I'm not that big, I don't need this much, now come over here," Krillin said.

"I still don't understand why you care about me so much," 18 said as she walked over to him.

"Well you saved me today, so that means you care about me too right?" Krillin said.

"No I just thought I owed you," 18 said getting underneath the bearskin blanket next to him.

"Oh? And that's why you killed a bear and skinned him-which is hard to do-set me on this blanket, undressed me, and covered me up?" Krillin said. Wow, did he have a death sentence?

Surprisingly, 18 didn't kill him. Instead she turned to her side and faced him. Krillin turned to his side to face her as well and they remained there just looking into each other's eyes. "You scared me," 18 whispered.

Krillin's eyes went wide, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You…do…care?"

"I don't know why," 18 said nervously.

Krillin inched closer to her and she, maybe subconsciously, did too. "18, I love you," Krillin said. Man, Krillin has balls! You go little buddy! You can do it!

18 blinked in surprise then looked him dead in the eye. He was expecting a slap or Ki blast to the head, but instead her eyes started tearing up. "You…love me?" 18 said meekly, "but I killed your best friend."

"18, my best friend is not dead," Krillin said. What? Last time I checked, I was dead!

"But, everyone saw him die," 18 said.

"He died physically," Krillin said, "but his heart and his soul is here," he pointed to his bare chest, "he lives inside of me and there's not a day I don't remember him. He keeps me going 18, just like he did when he was alive. When I told him what Friar Lawrence did to me as a child…"

"Wait, what? Who's Friar Lawrence?" 18 interrupted him.

He told her who he was and what he did. Incidentally, a few nights after that, Friar Lawrence was killed, hmm I wonder who did it. Anyways, I digress, back to the cave. "I can't believe I just told you that," Krillin said, his tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What about that perverted bastard?" 18 said gritting her teeth.

"No, about my feelings for you, you probably don't even feel the same way," Krillin said sadly, "God I'm such an idiot, I'm so fucking…" he couldn't finish his sentence because a pair of soft lips were on his. Now Krillin thought he was dreaming for sure but a slap in the head snapped him out of it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"You're not dreaming," 18 said climbing on top of him and capturing his lips again. Krillin encircled his arms around her waist as he granted her tongue access into her mouth. She let out a small moan and started rubbing his bald head as she deepened the kiss. "It would be better if you had hair," she murmured against his lips. She moved down and started kissing and nipping at his throat, Krillin couldn't help but groan.

18 sat up on his stomach and unclasped her bra letting it fall on him. "Oh Lord," Krillin said his mouth watering at the sight. 18 smirked and stood up to slip off her panties. Krillin was as hard as a rock and seeing the woman of his dreams wasn't helping his case. "18, don't you think this is moving too fast?" Krillin said nervously.

18 sat down on him again, this time rubbing her wetness against his hardened erection. Krillin moaned and 18 said, "Krillin, what is there to think about here? You love me right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And I love you," 18 said. Krillin looked at her in shock, tears filling his eyes. 18 gave him a special smile, which she only gave to him, and bent down to kiss him. Krillin felt her hand sliding in between their bodies and grabbing his member. He sucked in air at the feeling. She sat up and positioned Krillin's long, thick member at her entrance, then lifted herself up and sat down on him.

They both let out a breath of pleasure and suddenly the cave wasn't so cold anymore. Massaging her breast with one hand, and rummaging through her hair with the other, 18 started moving up and down Krillin's length. Krillin held her hips steadily and guided her. They were gentle and slow at first, but they both had built up sexual tension, so soon their thrusts began to quicken and get harder. Krillin was slamming her down on him until they made the slapping sound of skin against skin.

18 was arching her back and rolling her hips, moving as fast as she could, desperate for release. "Oh Krillin," she moaned, "I need it harder!"

Krillin was aware of the complexity of an android, so he didn't hesitate. He sat up and pulled out her, then proceeded to turn her around. 18 was new at this so she wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. She was laying on her stomach and she felt Krillin hovering over her. Then his chest was pressing against her back and his cock was thrusting inside of her again. She moaned and arched her back, which Krillin used to reach around and grab her breasts. Their legs were interlocked and they were in a full body hug, back to chest.

Krillin slammed into her again and 18 was having difficulty thinking coherently. "Yes, yes yes!" 18 moaned as she felt that tingling sensations running up and down her body. "Krillin, yes I'm gonna cum Krillin! Don't stop, don't stop!" 18 encouraged. She started trembling like crazy and she let out a scream and she came. Krillin held her to his chest and continued thrusting until he released all the contents of his manhood deep inside of her.

Then Krillin pushed himself to the side, too tired to move. 18 snuggled up to him, her back to his chest, and Krillin wrapped his strong arms around her. "I love you baldie," she said softly.

"I love you too," Krillin said kissing the back of her head. After a moment of just holding each other, the hurricane had died down and the thunder storm raged on. Krillin listened to the thunder and held 18 tighter as she jumped slightly at the sound. "Goku used to hate thunderstorms too," he said looking up to the ceiling, no, looking up at me.

Then he smiled as if knowing what I did. His soft sweet voice filled the night air as he sang, "Sleep darling the day has been long, now one will hurt you because you are strong. And if you feel that you should lose, I'll be right there to lose with you." 18 finally fell asleep in his arms, and before sleeping himself Krillin looked up at me again and mouthed out, "thank you, best friend, I'll think of you always brother."


End file.
